


‘To A Lady Being Ill’

by zaticon1



Category: A. E. Hausman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaticon1/pseuds/zaticon1





	‘To A Lady Being Ill’

‘To A Lady Being Ill’

That pallid look upon your face  
Tells me we need to find a place;  
Secure from any prying eye,  
Where we can kneel down, thigh to thigh.

With me, into the copse do come,  
Say good-bye to chunks and foam,  
Oh, struggle not to keep them down,  
That can only make you frown.

Sweet lass, just let all slip away,  
From where you know it cannot stay,  
Enchanting, as the torrent flows  
That scent, more heady than the rose.

Eyes, my lady now has shut,  
‘Gainst the turmoil in her gut,  
And ululations, bold as cheers  
Do caress my grateful ears.

Nor shall we quit our redoubt  
Until your last, sweet wave flows out,  
Grass and leaves be our divan  
Where I shall serve you, as your man.

So now, as final echoes fade,  
Our feet beside the spill you’ve made,  
The outpour from your loving cup  
I’m glad I saw you throwing up.

So lay down, now, your whirling head  
We’ll shag until our strength is dead,  
A maid may have both curves and curls,  
But she’s much hotter when she hurls.

Thank you, A.E. Housman


End file.
